


O come All Ye Faithful

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The request was Harry/Snape, the song prompt wasO Come All Ye Faithfuland the rating was NC17.





	O come All Ye Faithful

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Hope you like it [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=melora98)[**melora98**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/melora98/)!  


* * *

  
Snape slapped the bed angrily. "That is grating on what little patience I have left!"  
  
Harry squinted his eyes and let his lover's half-hard cock drop from his mouth. "Excuse me?"  
  
"That," Snape repeated, waving his hands in the air at some unseen irritation.  
  
"Nothing is there." Harry chuckled. "It's official, Snape, you've lost your mind."  
  
"Of course there is something! That infuriating noise you insist on blaring all through the flat!"  
  
Harry sat back, resting his arse on his heels. Forcing his face into a scowl, he said, "First, it's Christmas and that noise is a _Christmas_ carol. _O Come, All Ye Faithful_ to be exact. Second, it's **_Christmas_** – stop being such a Scrooge! Third, I'm giving you a blowjob! Bloody hell, can't you just ignore it?"  
  
Snape propped himself on his elbows and glowered down at Harry. "I am not a fool. I know what song this is and it has been impossible to ignore that it is Christmas, since you have turned our flat into some sort of shrine to the almighty gods of green and red! And I know what you are giving me! I can't enjoy it while listening to a choir of young boys singing that insufferable carol!"  
  
"It does have the word _come_ in the title," commented Harry with a cheeky grin.  
  
Flopping back down on the bed, Snape grunted. "And I am _not_ a Scrooge."  
  
Trying to hide his smile, Harry crawled up his lover's body. "Yes, you are."  
  
"I bought you a present this year."  
  
" _Hermione_ picked out the present," Harry corrected. " _You_ just gave her the money for it."  
  
Snape's eyes took on a defiant gaze, but not quick enough. Harry saw the brief flicker of hurt in them.  
  
"I'm busy. She offered her assistance. If I had known that it would be thrown back in my face then I –"  
  
"Stop!" Harry demanded, putting a finger on Snape's lips. "I was only teasing."  
  
The song stopped and was replaced by the more upbeat _Jingle Bells_. Harry couldn’t hold back. Burying his face in Snape's neck, he clung to his upper arms, desperately trying to choke back his laughter.  
  
Snape, oddly strong for someone who looked like he could successfully hide behind a broomstick, forced Harry onto his back and straddled his lap.  
  
"I'm turning off that music!" Snape barked, attempting to look menacing. But Harry was on to him. If Snape were truly angry, Harry would have been banished to the couch five minutes ago. "And then I am coming back here and you will continue your performance of sucking my cock. Because that, Potter, is what will make me have a holly jolly fucking Christmas!"  
  
Harry watched Snape, naked as the day he was born, stalk out of the room. The music stopped and Snape returned, sweeping into the room with a smug look on his face.  
  
Once Snape was settled back in bed, on his back with his hands behind his head, Harry hovered over him. "Happy now?"  
  
"Not quite," Snape replied and not so subtly placed a firm hand on the back of Harry's head, urging it downwards.  
  
Taking his task very seriously, Harry licked and sucked, humming and moaning as he worked Snape's cock to its fullest potential.  
  
Snape weaved his fingers into Harry's messy black hair and looked down at him. "Perfect," he whispered. "Do you like that? Do you like the taste of my cock?"  
  
Harry moaned sinfully and the vibrations shattered what little control Snape had left.  
  
Snape, his voice close to a whimper, simply responded, "That is music to my ears."  
  
 ** _~ Fin ~_**


End file.
